


Today is the feast day of St. Peter of Thorkelston

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: The Hidden Almanac (Podcast), The Monkees (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Feast Days, Gen, Prompt Fic, Saints' Attributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020.Prompt:Hidden Almanac/any crossover, any, Today is the feast day of St. _______
Kudos: 13





	Today is the feast day of St. Peter of Thorkelston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts).



> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2020-02-29.]

Today is the feast day of St. Peter of Thorkelston, patron saint of bards with large youth followings. It is often celebrated in conjunction with the feast day later this month of St. Davy, a contemporary with whom he collaborated on several well-known hymns extolling the power of belief. He is most commonly depicted holding a bass guitar and accompanied by three monkeys.

* * *

The iconography used for St. Davy is very similar, even down to the haircut and the three simians; until the recent rediscovery of a mural depicting the two saints together, there was a large group of scholars who believed that all the extant artwork depicted a single saint who played several different instruments. The mural, strangely, depicts only two attendant monkeys, rather than the three or six that might have been expected. This has provided the scholars with a new thing to argue about, namely whether the mural is incomplete and if so how many monkeys there should have been in total.


End file.
